


HOME RUN

by Jien_o



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Gaping, Begging, Bottom!Luffy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Feminization, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV switch, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Teasing, Top!Law, Verbal Humiliation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jien_o/pseuds/Jien_o
Summary: Luffy realizes teasing Law might have been a tactical error.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 29
Kudos: 547





	HOME RUN

Law’s concentration was already wavering even before his screen lights up, indicating a new text message from his boyfriend. 

The day had been exhausting as hell, and just when Law thought he could finally go home, his boss rounded them all up and into an unexpected meeting. The board meeting is long, boring and completely unnecessary. He’s bored out of his damn mind as he watches his boss throw another chart on screen, ranting about black and red numbers, successes and failures and he can barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

He picks up his phone instead and one of his female co-workers gives him a nasty look for it. What the fuck does she know? It could be a client, after all. So he just arches his eyebrows at her, in a way that suggests that she should mind her own damn business. 

She gives a light scoff, before focusing back on their boss. Law doesn’t pay further attention to her and instead reads the message on his phone. 

_„Where u at? ):“_

Law huffs out a breath and texts Luffy back a quick, _„still at work, don’t wait up,“_ before sliding his phone back into the pocket of his suit. 

Only a few seconds later, it vibrates lightly against his thigh. Law tries hard to ignore it and focuses on the presentation in front of him, but then curiosity wins out. This time Luffy’s text simply reads, „come _home_ “ and Law snorts lightly, he’s about to send back an _„I can’t,“_ when Luffy suddenly sends a picture. 

Law’s throat runs dry.

Holy fuck. 

The picture shows Luffy, spread out in Law’s sheets, his hand wrapped around the base of his hard cock, obviously jerking himself off. The photo is taken in the soft light of Law’s bedroom, the mix of light and shade highlighting Luffy’s abs and chest. Luffy’s face isn’t even fully visible, the picture ends right where Luffy’s nose starts, and Law stares at his boyfriend’s half open mouth for a second before he snaps back into reality. 

He almost makes a choked up noise in panic, quickly closes his phone shut, the display darkening before any of his coworkers can catch a glance.

He lets out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Fuck. _Fuck_.

He feels the hot burn of arousal deep in his stomach, the telling signs of his pants tightening. He secretly takes his phone under the table, opening the conversation again, glancing at the picture a second time. God, it was enticing. 

Suddenly there’s another text coming in, _„getting ready for u“_ it says, before another picture loads. 

This time Law has to try hard to refrain from palming himself underneath the table. Luffy obviously made use of the time shutter, on his knees, showing his open hole to Law, glistening with lube around the rim, looking fucking _beautiful_. 

Law’s breath gets stuck in his throat, his cock twitches in interest. God, fuck. His mind is suddenly in the gutter, filled with all the filthy things Luffy’s clearly inviting him to do once he gets home.

Before he can answer how he can’t wait to fill Luffy up, can’t wait to wreck his needy little hole, another picture loads. It’s the same angle, same position, just this time instead of Luffy’s empty ass, he’s got his own two fingers, nestled deep inside of him, fingering himself open.

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Law swallows harshly, throat parched, he can hardly look away from the image. His hands feel sweaty. He’s hard underneath the table. 

Luffy’s killing him here. 

He quickly texts back _, „I’m in a meeting. You need to stop.“_

Fuck. 

He side-eyes his colleagues who all seem to be focused on the boring presentation. It takes all of his self-control to not palm himself underneath the table, _god_. Just the thought of his boyfriend, pleasuring himself, fucking himself open, getting ready for his cock and thinking of him is enough to make him want to fucking lose it. 

He gets another text from Luffy, and he should ignore it, god he should ignore it, but he can’t. He’s too weak, curious, and turned on. He just hopes they can’t see it in his face. 

_„You don’t like it? ):"_

Law grits his teeth. Of course he fucking likes it. Likes it way too much to be completely honest. Luffy isn't usually the one who enjoys teasing him like this, who does sexual things out of his own volition. He’s agreeable when Law asks for it, or if Law coaxes him into it a little. It takes a bit to warm Luffy up, to make him want it, to make him be as slutty as Law would like him to be. 

He has to swallow hard. This is different. Luffy being like this, openly asking for it, teasing him, begging for it, showing him how much he wants Law to defile him and not waiting for Law to start things first. That has never happened before.

It’s damn hot, is what it is. Who can blame Law for getting a little sweaty?

Still, if Luffy goes on with it, he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand it. He checks his watch. There’s still two hours of the meeting left. Fuck. 

He can’t let Luffy think that he doesn’t enjoy seeing him taking measures into his own hands for a change, to be the one who insinuates sexual things for the first time. Law feels torn. Should he reinforce the good behavior or punish him for not stopping when he tells him to? 

So he quickly texts back, _„I can’t wait to come home and give you the pounding you’re begging for.“_ He follows the text quickly with another message, _„But now is not the time and place so stop it.“_

Law’s not above some harmless operant conditioning, especially when his boyfriend reacts so well to it. 

Law’s phone vibrates again and it’s clear that Luffy, the little brat, blatantly ignores his warning. Law’s hand tightens on the fabric of his pants, bunching it up. He shouldn’t look. He really shouldn’t look, but his self-control is slipping. 

He steals another glance at his conversation with Luffy and notices that Luffy’s sent a video this time. He thanks God that his phone is on mute when he plays it. 

Luffy’s fingering himself, sinking his small digits into his wet hole, over and over, opening himself up. It looks fucking delicious, even in the dim light of Law’s bedroom, even when the moving image is off-centered and a little shaky. 

Law feels his breath get stuck in his throat and he almost makes a telling noise.

Shit, he can’t handle this. 

„Stop it“ He texts back, thumb flying over the display.

 _„come home,“_ Luffy texts back, and then quickly follows that with a _„I need you in me.“_

Law swallows hard. Luffy never… Luffy never talks dirty without Law prompting him, asking him if he feels good or if he wants it harder. Luffy’s loud, sure, he screams and shouts his pleasure without any shame, but he never puts his eagerness into _words_.

 _„want you to fuck me, use me, please“_ is the next text he gets.

Law feels his mouth run dry. Fuck, what has gotten into him? Luffy’s not very sexually motivated by nature. Law wonders what’s made him so eager for it all of sudden. Not that Law’s complaining. He just wishes he wouldn’t be in a meeting right now, tempted to leave and jerk off in the bathroom. 

He can’t do that. What if somebody hears or notices? He will forever be the creep that can’t keep it in his pants. 

He seriously needs Luffy to stop or he will lose all of his composure. 

When Luffy sends him another picture, Law realizes that getting his boyfriend to listen to him is easier said than done. 

—

Luffy realizes teasing Law might have been a tactical error. 

„You fucking asked for this,“ Law whispers it into the side of Luffy’s throat, his breath ghosting over his sweaty skin, making Luffy shiver, „And I’m not done with you either.“ 

Luffy wants to roll his eyes and snark back a response but he’s only able to let out a faint moan when Law twists his fingers into him, just right, just perfect, brushing against his sensitive spot, making him see stars. 

Luffy lets his head fall back into the pillow, gasping, and closing his eyes, his hips twitching back into Law’s hand without permission. He hears Law chuckle, probably amused that Luffy’s body is still eager for more, even though he’s already been brought to orgasm three damn times. 

The first time had been when Law came home. 

Luffy had been waiting for that moment and greeted him eagerly, naked and ready and willing, his mouth devoured him and he came while Law ground him into the hard door. The zipper of Law’s slacks pressing into his thigh, the fabric rough on his skin. Law’s tattooed hand closed around his cock jerking him off, quick, dirty and easy. 

Law had bend him over the arm of their couch next, his hands sliding all over his skin, touching, squeezing, worshiping, kissing along Luffy’s back, before his mouth was on him, licking into him, making him even more wet, pushing him to go insane, dead set on making him come undone a second time.

He’d pushed back desperately, moaning and sobbing into the leather of the couch, cock twitching helplessly when he finally came.

Law gave him a false sense of security when he’d brought him to their bed. It only lasted a short second, before Law had pushed his thighs open with casual dominance, taking his place between his legs, like it was his natural right to do so.

Law’s hand found its way between his legs, fingers playing at Luffy’s wet hole, already soft and loose from the attention he’d given himself earlier and from Law’s mouth on him. Luffy had come a third time, wet and crying, hole twitching around two of Law’s fingers, easily pliable to the older man. 

Luffy didn’t know that teasing Law just a little would start such a fire.

„You can’t be serious,“ he breathes out when, instead of sliding out of him, he feels Law adding a third finger into him, the extra pressure making Luffy let out a helpless little whine.

In the dim light of their bedroom he can see Law looking down at him with raised eyebrows, a small smirk curling around his mouth. „Don’t be selfish,“ Law mumbles, „You get me all worked up and now you’re not even going to let me fuck you?“

„No, I didn’t-„

„I told you to stop,“ Law reminds him, his fingers a steady pressure against Luffy’s good spot, forcing a weak noise out of his throat at the overstimulation. „Did you listen?“ 

„No, but-„

„Then why are you surprised that you’re getting punished?“

Luffy’s eyes widen at the remark. Is this what this is? Punishment? 

„Don’t act like you hate it,“ Law murmurs darkly, „You’re already getting hard again. You’ve been really needing it, huh?“

 _Well, you keep touching me,_ he wants to point out but he doesn’t get to it, words swallowed by Law’s lips pressing onto his, silencing his complaints. Law kisses him without hurry, slowly licking into his mouth, gently and playful, like they have all the time in the world. 

His fingers inside of him are just as teasingly slow, finger-fucking him even more open, and Luffy groans into the kiss, his hands going around Law’s neck, pulling the older man even closer to himself. 

„How many times can I make you come,“ Law’s voice is nothing more but a deep murmur, „until you’re begging _me_ to fucking _stop?_ “ 

„I don’t-“

Suddenly, Law’s free hand goes over his mouth, two of his fingers pushing past his lips, muffling his voice, silencing him into submission, filling his mouth. It’s dark, Law’s desire. Luffy’s heart pounds like thunder in his chest.

„You would sound so sweet crying out for my cock,“ Law goes on, his fingers pressing Luffy’s tongue down harshly, making it impossible for him to speak up.

Luffy swallows, his hips moving back into Law’s hand, chasing the pleasure. He closes his eyes, already feeling too sensitive from his orgasms prior. Law will push his limits tonight and he wishes he had it in him to tell him to slow down. 

But isn’t this exactly what he wanted when he started sending Law those texts and videos? To tease him, to make him want to lose his self control. He wanted Law to desire him more than anything else, wanted to make him think only about _him_. Luffy bites his bottom lip. Law’s hunger ignites a fire inside of him that he can’t keep from lighting him up. He wants to please Law, wants to be what Law needs him to be, even if it will wreck him in the process. 

„I want to reduce you to nothing but a mindless, whimpering mess,“ Law’s voice is only dark murmur against the skin of Luffy’s cheek, „Use you in the way you begged me to.“ 

_Fuck._

He moans at that, and Law’s fingers slide out of his mouth, to wrap around his cock, jerking him off with deft, fast strokes, teetering on the edge of too much, too rough. Law forces another orgasm out of him, and he comes undone with a cry, hands scratching helplessly into the tattooed back of the man above him, begging for mercy. 

„Just like that,“ Law murmurs, more than a little satisfied, his hand sliding out of Luffy’s wet, twitching hole, „Easy, sweetheart.“ 

„Fuck you,“ Luffy says, trying to curl away from Law when the tattooed man won’t stop _fucking touching_ him.

He whimpers when Law’s mouth sucks bruises into his throat, can’t hide a gasp when Law’s hands slide over his chest, tweaking his nipples in the process. He feels sensitive, overly so. Every single one of Law’s touches leaves goosebumps in their wake. 

„We’ll get to that,“ Law mumbles into his throat, biting into the delicate skin there, leaving his mark, „Patience, doll.“

Luffy huffs out a frustrated breath, limbs feeling weak and exhausted and he doesn’t even resist when Law manhandles him onto his stomach, pulling him into his desired position, on all fours in front of him. Law pushes him down by the nape, pressing his cheek into the pillow underneath him. Luffy goes along with it, feeling placid and agreeable, letting Law guide him into the vulnerable position. 

„There you go,“ Law hums, placing a single kiss on Luffy’s shoulder, „Good boy.“ 

„Law,“ he whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his face getting warmer by the praise. It’s not fair the way Law is able to coax him, with his words and hands, with his dark commanding voice, expecting nothing but obedience.

„Spread yourself,“ Law says and Luffy squeezes his eyes shut in shame, face heating up but he follows the command regardless, reaching back to spread his cheeks for Law to see. Law’s hungry gaze on him is almost tangible and Luffy feels even more naked and vulnerable underneath it.

Law makes a satisfied sound, his thumb circling around his sensitive rim, „Look at you, all wet and opened up for me,“ he mumbles and Luffy feels his face continue to warm at his words. „You were just made to take cock, baby.“

A heavy rush of arousal shoots through Luffy, „Please,“ he mutters, the word leaves his mouth before he can even think about it. 

Law huffs, clearly amused, „You’ve come four times and you’re still begging for more?“ He taunts „Greedy whore.“

Luffy swallows back a noise at the insult, feels his neck flushing hot, wishes he could hide his burning face in his hands. He doesn’t want to disobey though, so he keeps holding on, spreading himself even through his humiliation. One of Law’s hands tightens around Luffy’s thigh, fingers possessively digging into the soft skin.

„Aren’t you?“ Law asks.

Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn’t have it in him to agree verbally, so just gives a single short nod.

„Answer me,“ Law urges, his grip sharpening on his thigh. „C’mon.“

Luffy feels his other hand come up, three of his tattooed fingers sliding into his wet hole again, stretching him open, playing with him. 

It makes him choke on a sob, „Yes,“ he presses out, can’t deny it, not when his hips are already pushing back into Law’s hands, when he feels white hot liquid melt down his spine at being treated this way, „Fuck me,“ he adds, „Law, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ -„

Law huffs out an amused breath, fingers leaving his hole again only to be replaced by something cold and incredibly foreign. Luffy tries to squirm away from the intrusion, but Law’s grip only tightens, keeping him in place easily. 

„What?“ Luffy asks, eyes widening when the object slides into him fully, resting deep inside of him and stretching him apart, overwhelming him, „What is-?“

„A vibrator.“ Law clarifies, voice calm.

„Oh,“ Luffy breaths out, surprised, trying to get used to the unusual feeling of having something this large inside of him that is not … well, Law’s cock. 

It feels different, but not bad. The thing is big enough to press against his prostate, just wide enough that he feels the stretch, feels a little uncomfortable, a little like it’s too much, and it’s just perfect; just how he likes it. He will get used to it soon enough.

He doesn’t get a chance to though, because the sudden vibrations that ripple through him cause him to fucking _howl_.

„ _Shit_ ,“ he moans out at the abrupt pleasure tearing through his entire body. 

Fuck, _fuck_. The powerful vibrations against his good spot make his eyes roll back with just how fucking amazing it feels, maddening and overbearing, causing him to let go of his ass, his hands going in front of his mouth to stop desperate wails from escaping him.

He almost doesn’t hear Law’s chuckle, too focused on the way Law starts pounding him with the vibrating thing, fucking it in and out of him, grazing his prostate and rubbing his muscles sore. No mercy. He feels tears spring to his eyes, and his mouth opens in a silent scream. He can’t help but reach back, trying to grasp at Law’s wrist to get him to _stop_.

It’s too much, it’s too much, he can’t fucking take this, he _can’t_ -

„ _Law_ ,“ he chokes the name out, high pitched and wrecked, feels himself almost shake apart. „I’m gonna-„

Then as sudden as it came, it ebbs away. Law must have lowered the vibrations until it’s only a pleasing little hum, buzzing inside of him. Luffy breathes heavily, sweaty forehead pushed against his pillow and his grip around Law’s wrist goes lax.

„Oh my god,“ he mumbles, completely exhausted. Fuck, that was intense. That was _insane_. He feels his knees give in and he lets himself collapse on the bed, the vibrator slides out of him at the movement and he can’t help but let out a weak sound. 

Law slaps his thigh a little, almost affectionate, “That good, huh.“ 

It’s more of an observation, than a question. Luffy just nods weakly, panting like he just ran a damn marathon. He can’t believe it, he almost came just from that, that’s how fucking “good” it had been. 

„Fuck, look at you, messy thing.“ Law mumbles, sounding more than a little pleased. Luffy bets he looks like Law just fucked him for an hour straight, at least that’s how he feels. „C’mere, darling. Get on the floor.“

Luffy hears Law opening his belt and it spikes a little wave of arousal inside of him. He does as he’s been told, sliding to his knees on their bedroom floor, the wood hard beneath him.

He’s pretty sure he knows what Law wants of him and he’s glad for the break, relieved that the focus is shifting away from him. Law goes to stand in front of him with his slacks open, cock out. Luffy licks his lips, hungry for it, eager to swallow Law down. He loves giving head, he’s genuinely enthusiastic about it and, God, Law is so fucking hard. Law is so hard and it’s because of _him_. The knowledge turns him on like nothing else. 

He’s about to lean in and swallow Law down eagerly, but then Law stops him with a light slap on the side of his face, not enough to hurt but enough to make Luffy recoil in surprise. 

„You forgot something, sweetheart,“ Law tuts, and he gets the purple vibrator from where it’s buried between their bedsheets, „Here. I know you can’t stand having your needy hole empty, can you?“

Luffy blinks a little stupidly, feeling his face heat up at the degrading words. 

Does Law want him to… slide it in and … sit on it?

Apparently so, because Law only raises expectant eyebrows at him, making an impatient noise in the back of his throat that immediately kicks Luffy back into action. He takes the cock shaped vibrator and reaches behind himself, lifting up on his knees a little to position it underneath his stretched muscle and lets himself sink down slowly. 

It breaches him easily, pushing inside of him and Luffy’s bones feel like complete jelly. The vibrator rubs against him and starts buzzing inside of him again, just lightly, much more bearable now, nice and good. His hips twitch helplessly and it takes all of his willpower to not start riding this thing, to just let it rest inside of him, filling him up. 

“Oh god,” he mumbles, a little overwhelmed. When did he get so complaisant to Law’s whims? “Oh, _fuck_.” 

“Good boy,” Law murmurs, his hand coming up to rest on his face, his thumb stroking at his bottom lip, before slipping into his mouth, stretching his lips apart, “You’re so pretty like this, baby,” Law goes on, “On your knees, your cunt stuffed full, about to have your slutty mouth filled up. You would do anything for me, huh?” 

Luffy nods, even through the shameful heat rising in his stomach. He trusts Law completely. 

Law’s thumb slides out of his mouth to make room for his cock, and Luffy makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, eagerly swallowing Law down. He closes his eyes and enjoys the way his lips stretch around the wide base, almost too much to take in. He tries to focus on that instead of how good the vibrator feels inside of him, slowly but surely driving him insane.

Law lets him do his thing for a while, his hand sliding into his hair, holding on but not guiding, leaving it up to Luffy how much he wants to take. Luffy appreciates it, he doesn’t mind Law fucking his face, but he enjoys having control over his actions from time to time as well. He slides off Law’s cock, leaving it wet and glistening and mouths on the head of it, before sliding down again, taking Law’s cock deep into his throat.

“Fuck,” Law cusses, breathlessly “C’mon baby, look at me.” 

He obeys and glances up at Law through teary eyes, only to find him staring down at him, darkly and fixated and it gives him a fucking rush. 

God, it feels good. Everything about the situation makes arousal trickle down his body. The way Law looks down on him, still dressed in his suit, absolutely and completely dominating. Luffy feels like he’s completely at the other man’s mercy and he loves it, fuck, he _loves_ it and he wants _more_.

He slides off Law’s cock again, spluttering a little, spit sliding down his chin messily, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Law,” he croaks out, voice wrecked from having Law’s cock shoved down his throat, “Please, I’m ready, I’m- I want it now.”

Law’s hand affectionately pets at his wet cheek, almost like he’s a beloved pet, “Want what?” he asks. 

Luffy bites his lips, he’s not exactly _shy_ when it comes to voicing out what he wants, but it’s always a challenge to find the right words to please Law; to make Law do what he wishes him to do. Law has absolutely no problem talking dirty, telling him what he wants to do, what he wants to see, but Luffy always has problems explaining his sexual desires.

He prefers actions over words, but he’s known Law long enough to know that Law expects him to degrade himself enough to tell him exactly what he wants him to do to him. 

Luffy admits that sending text messages over the phone had been much easier. 

“Your cock,” he mumbles quietly, turning his face into the warm palm of Law’s tattooed hand, hiding his sticky flushed cheeks, “In- Inside of me, _please_.”

Law sighs like Luffy is a piece of work and his reassuring touch leaves his face. He sits down on the edge of the bed, legs spread a little, “Show me,” he demands. 

Luffy blinks, “What?” he asks, dumbly. 

“Your stuffed cunt, c’mon,” Law says, his expensive leather shoe nudging lightly at the side of Luffy’s naked thigh, clearly impatient. 

Luffy feels the flush on his cheeks burn up his face, but he does as Law tells him to, waving his dignity goodbye as he turns around and drops down to his elbows, hiding his red face into his arms. He feels the vibrator shift and buzz inside him with the movement and gasps out at the feeling, helplessly clenching around the intrusion. 

“That’s it,” Law comments, voice fervent, “Good boy.”

He feels his heart flutter at the praise and he cranes his head as far as it goes, to look back at Law, only to see that Law is jerking off to the picture he makes, hand lazily stroking his hard cock, wet with Luffy’s spit. Law is breathtaking like that, sitting there watching him with hazy eyes, taking everything in. 

God, he’s breathtaking and he’s _his_.

“Law,” he mumbles, arousal burning hot in his belly, _fuck_ , he just can’t wait anymore, “Law, please, I _can’t-_ ” 

Law hushes him, “I know, baby,” he slides off the jacket of his suit, rolling up the sleeves off his dress shirt as he joins him on the floor, kneeling behind him. “I know exactly what you need.”

“You,” Luffy huffs out, spreading his legs to let Law in between, arching his back even more, “Just you.”

“Just me?” Law asks, his voice so quiet that Luffy barely even hears it.

He feels it then, Law’s finger sliding in alongside the vibrator, stretching his rim even further apart. It makes something inside of him brim with excitement and he pushes his hips back eagerly. 

“Please,” he mutters again, just because he knows Law likes it, likes him down and dirty, begging for it. He doesn’t have any qualms using Law’s weak spots to his own advantages if it gives him what he wants, “Please, please, _Law-_!”

His begging turns into a breathless, drawn-out moan when he feels Law add a second finger into his already full cavity. He hears the squish of the lube, feels it sliding down his inner thigh and his face heats up. Law tends to overdo it.

“You’re so sweet,” Law mumbles it, and Luffy glances back at him only to find that his eyes are fixated on his hole, where his fingers and the vibrator work to open him up. Luffy closes his eyes, doesn’t even want to imagine how obscene it must look. 

Law’s fingers leave his ass and then the older man is leaning over him, his hard cock nudging his entrance, where the vibrator is still stretching him apart and it’s only then that he realizes what Law plans on doing. 

His eyes widen in shock, “ _What?_ ”

“Keep still, be good,” Law murmurs, but he flinches back from him before he can stop himself. 

Law’s hand slides around his waist, grip tight to keep him in place as he guides his cock into his hole, pushing in alongside the vibrator. Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, his cheek sliding across the floor as Law hauls him back and onto his cock. 

A guttural moan gets ripped out of his throat, the stretch almost feels unreal. Law’s cock isn’t exactly easy to take even on a good day but combined with the large vibrator already nestled deeply inside of him, it feels like it’s just overwhelming to bear through. 

“ _Law_ ,” he gasps helplessly, fingers gripping into the carpet now, hair sticking to his sweaty face. He feels overwhelmed and sore and he can’t fucking _breathe_.

Law’s hand comes to splay around the back of his neck, pushing him down, holding him in place, forcing his back into an almost painful arch. His other hand comes to grip his waist tightly, using it to pull Luffy back and forth on his hard cock. 

“You’re taking it so well,” Law says, sounding a bit out of breath himself, “You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart.”

Luffy just moans, a wrecked desperate little sound and, _Jesus_ , he never knew he had it in him to sound this helpless and wounded. He bites into his knuckles trying to muffle the pathetic wails as Law starts a steady pace, fucking into him slowly at first, before picking up his pace.

It hurts but he knows he’s hard between his legs, knows that he feels absolutely incredible right now, his skin burning hot and his head can’t fucking piece it together. 

Law’s cock is pounding him, pushing into him so deeply, hitting his prostate dead on and the vibrator just keeps buzzing inside of him relentlessly, causing his eyes to roll back. Then suddenly Law grips the wrist of his right hand, pulling it away from his mouth to strain it back, using it to place Luffy’s hand where he wants to. 

“Keep it in,” Law commands and presses the palm of Luffy’s hand against the end of the vibrator, pushing it even more deeply, “Hold it, baby, c’mon.”

He does as Law tells him to, keeping the vibrator from sliding out as Law fucks into him more roughly, both of his hands gripping at his hips tightly now, fingers digging bruises into his skin. The punishing pace jostles him back and forth, his face sliding against the carpet burning his cheek. He pants and moans freely now, carefully pushing his hips back into Law’s merciless thrusts. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Law mumbles, more satisfied than Luffy has ever heard him, “Needy, huh?”

Luffy just nods, mouth open and wet, feeling dizzy. Fuck, he can’t even focus on anything but the thick pressure, the overwhelming stretch, the vibrations reaching into his core, and Law, above him, all-controlling, all-consuming, fucking him like it’s all Luffy’s good for. 

He doesn’t even notice that he’s started using his grip on the vibrator to fuck himself with it, pushing it in and out of himself in synch with Law’s cock pounding into him. Once he starts doing that he absolutely could not stop even if he tried, the sensation feeling just so fucking _good_. One moment he’s filled to the brim, feels like he’s going to explode, so full he can’t breathe, the next he’s almost empty, aching with it, desperation making him curl his toes. 

“Shit, Luffy,” he hears Law curse, and Luffy wonders briefly what this feels like for him, the vibrations on his cock combined with the tight heat of his ass, “Fuck, your little hole feels so good.” 

“ _Law_ , I-”

He gets cut off by Law’s hand going over his mouth, stopping his words from escaping. He doesn’t know what he wanted to say anyway. Law’s leaning over him, murmuring filthy words into his ear, how good he is for him, how pretty his cunt looks stretched to his limit, how much of a fucking whore he is for letting Law do this sort of shit to him, how greedy, never getting enough, always begging for more, always teasing him. 

Luffy eats it all up, moans muffled, face sticky with overwhelmed tears and sweat. Law’s never been this rough with him and Luffy fucking _loves_ it.

His orgasm hits him before he can think twice about it. He lets out a desperate wail as pleasure crashes over him like a destructive wave. His hips twitch helplessly, muscles clenching around Law’s cock and the vibrator. He feels like his entire body is on fire, feels like he’s going to black out from the sheer fucking ecstasy of it.

“Fuck,” he hears Law murmur, but it’s almost lost in between the sound of his own harsh breathing and the ringing in his ears. 

Law’s hand leaves his mouth and Luffy loosens his grip around the toy, letting it slide out of him with a sick squelching sound, until all he can feel is Law, resting heavily inside of him, fucking him through it all, pressing steadily into his abused prostate. _God_.

He starts to squirm when his orgasm dies down. All he’s left with is the pressure, uncomfortable and heavy. He feels weak post orgasm, legs shaking and arms quivering. 

“ _Law,_ you need to-” he starts, voice almost unrecognizable, completely wrecked. 

_Slow down_ , he wants to say, but the words get swallowed by Law pressing a harsh kiss onto his lips. Luffy kisses back, because of course he does, he would never turn a kiss from Law down no matter what, not when Law kisses like this, when it makes shivers run down his spine and leaves him dizzy. 

It’s almost distracting enough to be able to ignore how Law keeps on pounding into his overly sensitive spot. 

“Law, _stop_ ,” he pants out, when the older man breaks the kiss, “It’s too much, I _can’t-_ ”

“Of course you can,” Law growls out, voice dark and nothing like Luffy’s ever heard, “You can take everything I give you.”

Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, and accepts it, tries not to squirm away from the uncomfortable feeling. Law’s cock feels overbearing, pounding his insides, fucking into his wet hole. Law’s never pushed him this far and Luffy thinks about safewording out of it, but he’s not even sure if he wants it to. 

Something about Law using his body for his own delight, to chase his own pleasure, even through Luffy’s discomfort and exhaustion makes arousal burn hot and stark in his stomach. Makes excitement travel through in his chest, like hot wax trailing down his spine. 

He’d asked for this, had begged Law to use him. He didn’t think Law actually would follow through though, not like this. 

“C’mon baby,” Law says suddenly, slapping the back of his thighs, before sliding out of him and making his way over to their bed, “Ride me,” 

Luffy’s left empty and panting on the floor, trying to get up on wobbly knees. He knows he’s absolutely under right now, deep in that headspace only Law manages to bring him to, so it’s no surprise that he follows the command immediately, crawling into Law’s lap. 

“Not like that,” Law leans against the headboard, and stops him with a hand going around Luffy’s wrist, “The other way around, back on my chest.” 

Luffy can’t hide the little whine from escaping him. He never really enjoyed not being able to see Law’s face, to watch the older man’s reaction. Especially when he’s the one on top. 

“But I wanna see you,” Luffy protests quietly. 

Law snorts, “This is not about what _you_ want, sweetheart.”

Luffy ducks his head a little, feeling like a chastised child. Law’s right though. Luffy can’t even count how many times Law has made him feel incredible tonight, and he wants to return the favor. So he wordlessly turns around, following Law’s command, spreading his legs and reaching behind himself to guide Law’s hard cock into himself.

It glides in seamlessly, the change in position allowing Law’s cock to slide in even deeper than before and Luffy closes his eyes at the relentless pressure. He slowly leans his back against Law’s muscular chest, letting Law secure him with his arm around his torso, the other hand gripping his waist. 

They’ve done this position before and he knows exactly what Law likes about it. He might want Luffy on top, but he doesn’t actually want him to be able to control the pace. He just wants him to sit helplessly and pretty in his lap and let himself be bounced on his cock like a ragdoll. 

He puts his feet on Law’s thighs without prompting and earns a mumbled “Good boy,” into the side of his neck. 

He makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat, happy that he did something right, and then Law starts to push up into him, cock driving impossibly deep, causing Luffy to grip the arm around his chest, fingernails digging into the tattooed skin, looking to anchor himself. 

It’s almost impossible to do so. 

Law uses him like that, fucking him with deep and controlled thrusts, like he’s got all the time in the world. Luffy lets out desperate noises everytime Law’s cock pounds into his sensitive spot, feels small and vulnerable, completely naked on top of him, when Law is almost fully dressed still. 

He wonders what fucked up picture they make and the thought alone causes that hot heat to travel through his body again. He lets his head drop onto Law’s shoulder, can’t help the little _ah ah ah_ sounds from escaping him. 

“You’re so good for me, so fucking perfect,” Law suddenly starts to murmur, voice fervent and so close to his ear it makes Luffy shiver, “Letting me use you up like the filthy fucking slut that you are, isn’t that right?” 

Luffy squeezes his eyes shut, heat rushing to his face, and all he can muster up is a short nod in agreement. 

He knows without looking that he’s already half-hard again, from the steady pressure of Law’s cock slamming up into him, from Law’s dirty words whispered into his ear, from the vulnerable position and the entire situation, but he doesn’t think he’s got another orgasm in him. 

Then suddenly Law lifts him up and slides out of him, causing Luffy to whine at the loss and god, Law’s absolutely right in what he said; he can’t stand to be empty. 

Law ignores his protest though and turns them around, manhandles Luffy onto his back, legs spread. He pushes Luffy’s legs up at the back of his thighs. 

“Be good,” Law says as he practically folds Luffy in half, “Hold yourself open for me.”

Luffy does as he’s told, and holds the position when Law lets go. 

Law leaves the bed but his eyes never leave his as he finally, fucking _finally_ , gets rid of his shirt and his pants before climbing back onto the bed with him, fully naked and tattooed skin on display. Luffy makes a happy little noise at the sight and spreads his legs even further for Law to settle in between.

“There you go,” Law says, and guides himself back into his hole with a relieved sigh. 

He slides home with a single deep thrust, leaning over him and pushing Luffy’s legs even closer to his chest. The feeling of Law’s cock opening him up once more forces a wrecked cry out of him, pathetic and pitiful. God, how’s he supposed to take this?

Law starts fucking him roughly, slamming in deep on each thrust, making Luffy slide over the sheets. He’s starting to feel sore, his ass, his legs, his arms, his body feels tired and used and Law’s still not fucking done with him. Not done fucking him. 

And yeah, sure, they’ve played rough before, he lets Law shove him around occasionally, gives up some control to him most of the time, leaves his pleasure in the hands of his boyfriend who’s much more experienced and knowledgeable than he is. Law knows his body better than anybody, but he doesn’t think he’s ever allowed Law to push him to his limit quite like this.

Law keeps nailing into his sore prostate, precise and without mercy and Luffy knows that with every second that passes he’s getting more and more aroused, but it’s overpowering. He’s panting like a lunatic, mouth open and wet, eyes rolling back because he feels overpowered by it all. 

“Fuck, Luffy, look at me,” Law suddenly says, and it takes Luffy a second to focus on the man above him, “Tell me you love it, love my cock ruining you, using you up.”

Luffy swallows hard when their eyes meet. Law is absolutely stunning like this. His dark hair a mess, eyes ablaze, a tiny film of sweat clinging onto his tanned skin. Law can have absolutely anyone, but he’s here with _him_ , fucking him, taking him apart. It makes his heart beat a tad bit faster.

“C’mon, Luffy,” Law prompts, “Say it.” 

How is he supposed to deny this man anything? 

“I love it,” he whines, voice tiny and breathless, “I love you. _Please_ -”

Law shuts him up with another kiss so brutal and forceful it steals the breath right out of Luffy’s lungs. 

Luffy gives himself over to the passionate kiss, opening his mouth wide, allowing Law to lick into his mouth, to slide their mouths together wetly and _god_ , it feels so nice and hot it makes Luffy push his hips up into Law’s thrusts, making him want to be even closer to Law. 

He doesn’t even notice how he lets his legs go to wind them around Law’s hips, heels pushing into Law’s lower back to urge him even deeper inside of him. He uses his free hands to slide into Law’s hair, losing himself into the kiss. 

He feels like he’s burning up, his hole, opened up and wet, getting relentlessly pounded by the man above him, his cock, fully hard now, trapped between Law’s abs and his own, the friction and pressure incredible and overwhelming and fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Law’s pace never falters, he’s fucking him senseless, fucking him _stupid_.

“You feel so - so good, you- _ah_ , your cock feels so good,” the words tumbled into the kiss and out of his mouth before he even realizes he’s said them, “Law, _please_ \- _shit._ ”

“What?” Law asks, breath harsh and hot in the tiny space between them, “I couldn’t hear you, baby, you might wanna try that again.”

Luffy’s face heats up, and he squeezes his eyes shut, he can’t fucking _think_. Not when Law’s pounding him into the goddamn mattress like that, pushing him closer to the edge with each merciless thrust inside of him, forcing moan after moan out of him. 

“C’mon sweetheart,” Law murmurs, voice scorching like lava, “I taught you better than that.”

“Please,” Luffy breathes out again, knows that Law loves him begging for it, “Please I want you to fill me up, _fuck,_ come in me, _please_ Law, just- _oh._ ” 

His sentence ends up in a groan when Law slams into him so deeply, it almost makes him see stars. He finally loses his steady rhythm, pounding messily into his hole, no finesse, just chasing his orgasm and taking from him. 

Luffy can barely hold on, his hands clenching almost painfully into Law’s hair, and the way Law loses control and fucks him so savagely is enough to make him teeter on the edge as well, cock pulsing and hard, and god, he knows he will come just from getting his ass fucked, knows that it’s enough to make him fucking lose it. 

“ _Shit_ you goddamn slut,” Law buries his face into his neck with a groan, biting into the delicate skin of his throat, riding out his orgasm with short powerful thrusts, before pushing inside of him deeply, releasing inside of him.

Luffy feels it, warm and wet, filling him up, and it’s enough to make him crash over the edge as well, coming in a hazy rush, sobbing wetly, hips twitching and hole clenching around the thick length fucking desperate wails out of him. 

Fuck, he doesn’t think he's ever come this hard before.

It takes a moment for Luffy to even notice that Law’s started kissing him, mouth sliding against his own, lazy and sweet and so _good._ Luffy feels his heart beat faster at being kissed so gently after getting fucked so incredibly rough.

“You beautiful fucking thing,” Law murmurs the words into his mouth, “God, I love you so much, c’mere.” 

Luffy let's Law maneuver him, until he’s on top, resting with his cheek on Law’s naked chest, Law’s cock softening inside of him. Law’s hands slide into his hair, softly petting him. He hears Law’s heart pound, and knows his own is beating hard in tandem. 

“You’re so terrible,” Luffy sighs, his eyes almost falling shut. He’s extremely tired and all of his muscles _ache_. “You owe me, asshole.”

Law, the absolute fucker, just laughs, “For what?” he has the nerve to ask, “For making you come more times than you can count? Right. I’m a _terrible_ boyfriend.”

He pinches Law’s nipple in petty revenge. Law only lets out a slight grunt, “You owe me,” Luffy repeats, “I demand a big breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Law huffs out an amused breath, “Fine,” he agrees easily. 

“With scrambled eggs and bacon,” Luffy mumbles. 

“Sure.” 

“And pancakes,” Luffy adds, “and croissants.”

Law hums, “Anything else?” 

“Orange juice, and a shit ton of fruits and-” Luffy yawns a little, damn it, he’s gonna fall asleep before he can give Law his full list of demands, “I want it served in bed.” 

“Whatever you want,” Law says. 

Luffy grins, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck with a content sigh. He feels exhausted but also incredibly happy and sated. If getting fucked into oblivion is the outcome for his teasing than perhaps he should do it more often.

Luffy feels a soft kiss pressed to his sweaty forehead, “Sleep now,” Law mumbles. 

Okay, so maybe Law’s not that terrible after all.


End file.
